You Again
by only here in your arms
Summary: With raising his daughter Harper, who is just about the start school, by himself, Eli Goldsworthy never thought that he'd find a woman that could change his life in a matter of hours. But find one he did. ONE-SHOT.


**This is a ONE-SHOT. It will not be made into a story, no matter how much you twist my arm. ;P And it's Eclare of course. I probably will not write other couples…well, until the next part of Season 11 comes around and then we'll see. But I will love Eclare forever so expect me to continue writing Eclare. I'll be writing slowly, but it'll be Eclare.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

><p>When Eli Goldsworthy was seventeen, he didn't picture his life this way. He thought that maybe he'd be a writer, live in the city, married to Julia. But none of that happened. His English teacher in his first high school ruined his confidence as a writer, he worked at his dad's radio station, lived right outside the town that his parents lived in, and was a single dad.<p>

When we was twenty, one night of neglecting to put on a condom turned into nine months of struggle to come up with a solution and finally, after those nine months, Eli Goldsworthy became a father to a little girl that resembled her mother Julia too much for his liking. Julia left them after saying that she couldn't handle being a mother at twenty years old. Eli was left alone with his daughter, named Harper, and five years later, he's made a life of his own, but not the one he pictured.

He loved his daughter unconditionally. He provided what he could for her, kept her close to her grandparents, put her in daycare so she could learn how to make friends, and made sure Harper knew how much she meant to him. Eli wanted to be the perfect dad and tried to make up her missing mom. But he couldn't do it all on his own. Thankfully, Cece did all the girl things with Harper. Although Cece became the pseudo-mother to Harper, Eli could tell that his daughter wanted an actual mother.

With Harper turning 5 soon, Eli signed her up for pre-kindergarten. He was surprised at how excited she really was to be starting school. Eli began teaching her numbers and letters at an early age and by 4, she was reading easy picture books by herself.

After spending the day getting Harper's school supplies, Eli dropped her off at his parents' place like he usually did on Saturdays. Bullfrog and Cece always had Harper sleep over at their house on Saturdays to give their son a night off for whatever he wanted. Usually Eli just slept early to catch up on his sleep that he loses over the week.

"Come on, it's one night," Adam Torres, Eli's best friend, pestered him over the phone as he drove home from dropping off Harper. "You never go out anymore. I just want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought you were just talking to someone," Eli said in disbelief. "But I'm happy for you man."

"Does that mean you'll come out with me tonight? I promise, you don't have to stay up past Harper's bedtime if you don't want to."

Eli smirked. "Funny. But fine, I'll go out. Harper's at Bullfrog and Cece's anyway, I can be out."

"Sweet. Oh, and I got something for Harper when I was at the toy store and—"

"Of course you did," Eli laughed. "I'll get it from you later. Wait, what is it?"

"Oh you know, a collection of poison, all the five year olds have them these days."

"Ha ha," Eli said dryly. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Eli rang the doorbell twice and entered his parents' house. He found Bullfrog and Harper sitting on the couch watching a kids' TV show and he laughed at the sight of Bullfrog extremely bored and restless.<p>

"How can you watch this day in and day out?" Bullfrog whined when he saw Eli. "I'm never gonna get those high pitched voices out of my head. It'll be haunting me in my sleep."

Eli ignored his dad's complaints and went over to his daughter, curled up near the arm rest of the couch and knelt down to her. "What are you doing here?" Harper asked tiredly. "I'm sleeping here right?"

"Hopefully not on the couch but yes, you're sleeping here. I just wanted to say goodnight," Eli ran his hand through Harper's dark hair.

"Why are you wearing your tie?" Harper asked curiously, as a five year old usually does. "Are you going to a party without me?"

Eli glanced over at Bullfrog, who gestured to his lips and pretended to zip them. Eli turned his attention back to Harper and said, "No honey, I'm just going to see Uncle Adam. He told me that he got you something so I'm going to go get it. So when I pick you up tomorrow, you'll have something new from Uncle Adam."

"Tell him thank you," she said politely, making Eli smile. "Have fun."

"I will." He pressed kiss on the top of Harper's head and said goodbye to Bullfrog and Cece, who was in the kitchen, and drove to the restaurant that Adam texted him.

Eli wandered around the restaurant trying to find his best friend and finally when he did, he found him sitting with one of their old friends from high school.

"Hey, I'm surprised you actually came, I thought you'd make some kind of excuse on me," Adam joked around when Eli approached. Eli gave him a look, referring to Adam's guest. Adam laughed nervously. "Eli, you remember Imogen right?"

"Of course I do," Eli said. Imogen got up from her seat with a smile on her face and went over to give Eli a hug. "How have you been Imogen?"

"Oh, I just got back from being in New York these past few years," Imogen said when she sat back down.

"How did you two…" Eli asked curiously.

"We just ran into each other one day and got to talking," Adam said simply. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I thought I'd keep it to myself for a little while."

Eli waved it off. "It's okay Adam. But I'm really happy for you two." Eli watched as Adam and Imogen smiled at each other and went to hold each other's hand over the table. Adam was smiling in a way that Eli hasn't seen in a long time and Imogen looked older and more mature, but he remembered how she smiled at him when she used to be infatuated with him. How she looked at Adam now was the way she looked at him years ago, but three times the happiness. Eli couldn't help but feel jealous.

"So, Eli, how are you? What have you been up to?" Imogen asked, practically tearing her eyes away from Adam to make conversation.

"Um, not much," Eli admitted shyly. "I…I have a daughter."

"Really?" Imogen squealed in excitement. "How old is she? What's her name? Oh my God, Eli Goldsworthy's a father!"

Eli was laughing uneasily and Adam gave him a sympathetic look. "Her name's Harper, after my mom. She's almost 5 and starting pre-kindergarten soon. Monday, actually."

"That's great," Imogen replied sincerely. Eli saw Imogen's eyes travel to his hands and he almost moved them to keep them out of her sight. "You…don't have a ring though."

"I'm not married," Eli said. "Never did get married."

"Oh," Imogen looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine," Eli assured her. "So, what were you doing in New York?"

Imogen began talking about her acting, how she booked some off-Broadway and some background spots on Broadway shows, living in the Coyne penthouse most of the time and also went on to talk about how well Fiona was doing. But Eli was barely paying attention. All he could hear was how much more exciting Imogen's life was. It could've been him. Fiona invited him to spend a year in New York so he could figure out what he wanted to do but he turned her down in order to be with Julia.

"Eli…Eli…ELI."

"What?" he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Adam who had been calling his name.

"Do you want anything?" Adam pointed over to the waitress.

Eli looked up at her and had to do a double take of the waitress's eyes. He'd never seen eyes so piercing blue before and he was quickly captivated. He finally stopped staring at her eyes and looked at her herself. The curliest, auburn hair, light skin, a sweet but seemed to be forced smile on her face. Eli tried not to look down at her body, knowing he'd probably blatantly ogle her right there.

"Hi," the waitress said to him. "I'm Clare, I'll be your server this evening."

"Hi," Eli said, his throat dry. "H-Hi."

"Hi," Clare repeated with a genuine smile. "Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm good, I don't want anything" Eli stuttered out badly. He felt his face getting a little warm and palms start to sweat. He hasn't been this quickly attracted to a girl in…well, ever. Not even Julia. Certainly not anyone else after her.

"_Except maybe your number,_" Eli heard Adam mutter under his breath. He sent a death glare to his best friend.

"Okay, just call if you need me," Clare answered politely and with a small smile, she walked away silently as Eli's eyes lingered on her unknowingly. When Eli turned back to Adam and Imogen a few moments later, they both had very amused looks on their faces. Eli pointed a finger between the two.

"Don't say anything," he warned them both annoyedly.

"I wasn't going to," Imogen defended herself as she laughed.

"But _I_ definitely was going to," Adam chimed in. "Dude, I've never seen you like that! Well, not since…"

"Yeah, I get it," Eli interrupted. "Can you stop—"

"No, I'm not going to stop. Finally, you're attracted to a cute girl. I was starting to get worried about you thinking that you'd never like someone ever again. But finally! You should try getting her number or at least talk to her instead of saying that you don't need anything. Next time she comes over here, you should—"

"Adam, can you please stop?" Eli pleaded. "I'm not going to ask a stranger for her number no matter how cute she—"

Out of nowhere, Clare came over to the table holding a tray with three drinks. She started placing them down in front of them: Imogen with a light pink drink with a tiny umbrella, Adam with a dark colored drink, and Eli also got one even though he didn't ask.

"It's just water," Clare told him when he was about to protest. She put the tray under her arm and sighed. "If you need anything else let me know. Your orders are in so they'll be out soon. Do you need an appetizer?"

Imogen and Adam shook their heads. Clare was about to walk away when Eli stopped her.

"Actually," Eli said suddenly, slightly reaching out his hand to her but then retreated it back when she turned around. "Do you have a recommendation? For an appetizer, I mean."

"Well actually…" Clare grabbed a close menu and started talking about her favorites to Eli. He listened intently and started talking back, a little nervously but spoke to her nonetheless, all the while getting approved stares from Imogen and Adam.

For the next few hours, the three of them were eating their dinner and sipping their drinks and after Clare's shift was over, Eli asked her to join them. And she did.

After dinner, Imogen and Adam made an excuse to leave, which was obvious to Eli, but he didn't care. Clare stayed with him for another thirty minutes until he realized that it was midnight. He had to pick up Harper in the morning and hated being late so he figured that he should probably go.

"It's really late," Eli said regrettably.

"Right," Clare nodded. They both got up from the table at the same time and they paused for a second and then started laughing. Eli reached over to the back of Clare's chair and grabbed her jacket and held it out to her to put on. Clare put her arms into the sleeves as Eli held it and once she had it on, Eli hesitantly ran his hands over her shoulders and then pulled away with a red face.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Eli apologized when Clare turned around.

"Don't apologize, that was nice," Clare told him. They walked out of the restaurant and when Clare was about to head off to a different direction, Eli grabbed her hand.

They stood in the middle of the parking lot, Eli's hand wrapped around Clare's, and it took a minute for Eli to actually speak. "I had a…really great time tonight," he told her hesitantly but truthfully. "I don't think I've had that much fun with new people in a long time."

"Well that was the first time I had dinner with a customer but I guess you're just special," Clare replied with a cheeky grin and then turned away, putting a hand to her cheek. "Wow, I've never said anything like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Eli told her, repeating the same words she told him in the restaurant. "That was nice."

Clare blushed even more and put her hands over her face. Eli pulled them away and put his fingers between hers. He dared to step closer to her and put a hand to her cheek.

"I…I really should go, I have to pick up my daughter in the morning," Eli stuttered.

"I understand," Clare replied. Her free hand went up to Eli's hair and he felt goosebumps rise on the back of his neck. "I thought you were going."

"I am but I just need to do one—"

Eli was cut off mid sentence when Clare pressed her lips against his surprisingly but he wasn't complaining at all. He was working up the courage to do exactly what Clare did but partially, he was glad that he didn't have to do it himself. He was kissing a girl he met just a few hours ago and he never thought he'd do it, but he was and he never felt more exhilarated.

Clare pulled away too soon but didn't step away. Eli still had one of Clare's hands in his and a hand on her warm cheek, eyes still closed, cherishing the moment that changed his life forever. This girl changed everything from the moment she walked over to his table and he wanted to know more and more about her.

"Can I see you again?" Eli asked breathlessly. "Preferably soon?"

Clare nodded vigorously and Eli smiled, leaning down to kiss her briefly. "I really have to go but can I call you?"

They exchanged numbers quickly and after a long, sweet goodbye kiss, Eli watched Clare get into her car and drive away before he got into his own. He mindlessly drove home and got into bed, still thinking about Clare. He realized that he had no idea what her last name was. He had no idea how old she was, but couldn't be older than him. He had no idea if she was in school.

But Eli figured that he knew more than what an average person knew about her. Her favorite book in her teenage years were the vampire books that Eli loathed but she loved Palahniuk. Her favorite book of all time is To Kill a Mockingbird, and when she told him, he had to hide the smile on his face. Her favorite color is gold, because no one else's favorite color is gold. Her sister lives in Kenya and Clare secretly wishes she was there too. Eli knew all of these tiny details, which completely makes up for the lack of the important things.

Eli fell asleep knowing one thing. He fell in love in a matter of hours. And he was counting down the moments until he heard her voice again.

* * *

><p>Clare hadn't called but Eli wasn't keeping track. He had other things to think about. His little girl was starting her first day of pre-kindergarten and he was woken up earlier than expected by Harper jumping up and down on his bed. After getting Harper showered, dressed, and fed, Eli put her into the car seat and headed started driving to school.<p>

"What are you most excited about?" Eli asked his daughter.

"Making friends," Harper answered happily.

"That's always the most fun part but remember, you'll have to listen to the teacher and learn. That's what school is for."

"I know, I'm excited for that too!"

Eli listened to all of the things Harper was excited for until they got to the parking lot of the school. By the time Eli came around to the back, Harper was already jumping out of the car seat despite being strapped in tightly. Once out of the car, Eli helped Harper put on her backpack and held her hand as he walked her into the school and to the classroom.

Eli found "Ms. Edwards'" room and followed Harper inside. He noticed the other parents putting backpacks into little cubbies that were already pre-named. He took Harper's backpack off of her and looked for her cubby and took out the lunch box and placed it on the bottom shelf and put the backpack on the hook. He also put Harper's jacket on the hook as he heard adults talking, presumably to the teacher, and when he turned around, he was met with a peculiar, shocking, but pleasant surprise.

The waitress from Saturday night, the one who changed his life in a matter of hours, his _Clare_, was the one shaking hands with all of the parents. She was wearing something completely different from her waitress uniform but her hair and face were exactly the same. Still beautiful, still natural, and still perfect in Eli's eyes.

Once they locked eyes across the room, Eli saw Clare's face turn to a completely surprised one. For a moment, Eli was scared that all of a sudden, the girl he wanted didn't want him anymore, but then she smiled and he was reassured.

Eli watched Harper make new friends until _Ms. Edwards_ walked over to him and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you," Clare said cheerfully. "I'm Clare Edwards."

"Eli…Goldsworthy," he replied.

"Goldsworthy…Harper?" Clare asked.

"The one and only," Eli nodded proudly, looking over at his daughter.

"Did you name her after Harper Lee?"

Eli smiled. "I did."

"Well," Clare blushed and looked down at her shoes. "To Kill a Mockingbird is my favorite book."

"Well what do you know…it's mine too," Eli said grinning.


End file.
